a new hope
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: sequeal to 'A Secret Broken' it talks about Skylight and Wheeljack, and what they want. But cons want to destroy her, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack are determine to protect her what ever the costs are.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my optics, and looked around; it was hard to believe that I was with my older brother and sparkmate again. I felt someone place a kiss on my cheek, and saw it was Wheeljack. "Morning, love," he said.

Hopping off the recharge table, Wheeljack wrapped his arms around my waist. "Jackie," I said, "stop that!"

He just chuckled, and kissed me again. We walked out of the room, holding hands. He just continued this stuff. It was like he didn't want me to be blown up again. Walking into the command room, I watched as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead drive in with our human friends. "Morning, Sky," Bulk told me, while he patted my back, almost making me lose my balance, and having me grab my older brother, who just laughed, and helped me back up.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I forget that your one of the smaller ones."

"I might be small, but I did carry you back to a ship on a mission once!" I snapped.

"Hey, common," he said.

Me and Bulk continued our usual 'older brother and younger sister' fight. "Will you two shut up?" Ratchet yelled.

"Make me!" I snapped.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead chuckled. I soon felt someone pick me up, and saw it was Bulkhead, as he put me on his shoulder and carried me like a potato bag. "Put me down Bulk!" I yelled.

Old times, this is what me and my brother did to annoy our parents every day, every hour, even every minuet. I miss those times, after the wars started, I had to go through tons of training, that was when me and Wheeljack had secretly become sparkmates. I felt someone press on a sensitive part, and I laughed. "Stop, stop!" I yelled, trying to fling my arms at the big guy, "Wheeljack, help me!"

"Hmm, na," he said, "I'd rather watch, it's pretty funny."

"Will you three stop, your all acting like sparklings!" I heard Ratchet yell.

We all stopped. "Hey, doc bot," Wheeljack said, "we were just having fun."

"And there is a war going on, Wheeljack!"

"And we're here at base, doesn't that mean we can have a little bit of fun?" I asked, doing a pout.

Ratchet groaned, and turned back to the computer, Bulkhead and Wheeljack laughed. "Glad to have you back, sis," Bulkhead said.

"Are you guys always like this?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead laughed. "You should of seen us on Cybertron, Miko," he said, "when we were sparklings, we were probably worse than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Who are they?" the human girl asked.

"Worst brats you can think of," I said, "one scratch on the paint and they go bonkers."

"Oh, so kinda like Knockout."

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way, since you did run him over with a train."

Alarms started to go off, and another human rushed in the room. "Prime!" he yelled, "we got a problem with cons!"

He showed a video that had a mech firing at the humans. The human looked at me. "Who is that?" he asked.

"This is Skylight, agent Fowler," Optimus said, "she will probably be staying with us, in till her ship is fixed."

"Well, lets hope that she can do something, because this con has blown up half of a building!"

"I'm ready, Prime," I soon said, drawing out my swords.

Optimus nodded, and told Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead to come along with him. "Lets go, bro!" I said, transforming into a green car, and driving through the groundbridge.

* * *

Megatron stared at Soundwave. "Bender is here?" he asked.

Soundwave nodded. "Send reinforcements to him," Megatron ordered.

* * *

**Skylights POV**

We get to the scene, and the first thing that happens is I nearly lose my aft from the con. "Well, well, well," he said, "long time, no see."

His voice was scratchy and dark. I soon recognized the con, Bender, enemy to me and my brother, the one who killed our parents. I growled. "Why did you come here, Bender?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just found Skylights ship, and decided to follow," he said, picking up a human, and throwing it at me.

I caught it, and set it on the ground. It screamed as Bender growled. "Well, looks like help has arrived for me," he said as vehicons landed next to him.

The vehicons headed towards us, I drew out my swords, and started cutting them, till I felt a sharp pain in my middle. Bender had used his power of speed to stab me with his sword. "Sky!" Bulkhead yelled.

He redrew his swords, and transformed. He flew off with the remaining Decepticons. I collapsed, flashes of my parents coming back, and how they died, Bender had made a deal with Arachnid, and she gave him a piece of her poison, he had made swords, and the poison ten times worse. "Sky, Sky, listen to me," I heard, "Sky, focus on mine and Wheeljacks voice."

"I…I…I…can't," I said, before falling over, and everything went black.

* * *

**Bulkheads POV**

No, this cant be happening, my little sister poisoned from the one who killed our parents. This is my fault, I should have stayed closer to her, and Bender should have attacked me, but since he had figured out our secret, he's always charged at her. "Sky?" I asked as her optics went black.

"Bring her back to base, eminently," Optimus ordered.

I brought her through the groundbridge. "Bulk, what happened?" Miko asked, fear in her voice.

"Our enemy attacked us, and poisoned her," I said.

"How do you know she was poisoned?" Jack asked.

"Because he killed our parents the same way!" I yelled.

Ratchet did tons of medical attention to her. "The poison is quickly spreading, I'll see what I can do to stop it, but I don't know what to do."

I growled, and clutched my fists tighter, I had been on that table once, and I didn't want my sister to go through the same. I punched a wall. "Bulkhead," Wheeljack said, "we cant leave now, you must stop."

"You weren't there when I had Tox-EN!" I snapped.

"That's because I couldn't think about what happened, this is different, she's my sparkmate, and she's your sister."

Those final words hit me like a grenade. He was right, I had to do something to help my baby sister, but what? I looked over at Miko, who had the same face she had when I was exposed to Tox-EN, I thought for a while. Skylight had been hypnotized once, and now she was poisoned. I couldn't allow her to die.

* * *

At Decepticons base

"What is it that you want to tell me, Bender?" Megatron asked.

"That wrecker, Bulkhead, I know a secret that only him and his parents, the ones I killed, know about."

"What is it?"

"Bulkhead has a younger sister, my lord, her name is Skylight, and she's one of the first wreckers in cybertroian history."

"That femme who died in that explosion?" Starscream asked.

Bender nodded. "And what are you trying to tell me?" Megatron asked.

"He and Wheeljack care much for this femme, I've already done what I can to the femme."

"And what would that be?" Starscream asked.

"I've poisoned her with my powerful sword; there is no chance she'll survive."


	2. Chapter 2

Skylight opened her optics a little, and looked around. "Wheeljack?" she asked.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack quickly rushed over. "Sky," Bulk said.

"Bulkhead, I'm scared, I…I can't move."

"I know," Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack stroked her face, and kissed her cheek. "Let's hope this is over," he whispered.

* * *

**Ratchets POV**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack has worried so much about Skylight. I still remember Bulkhead and Skylight as sparklings, annoying the two were, but I've become used to Bulkheads clumsiness, and Skylights loudness, and sometimes rudeness.

I worked at a computer, next to Skylight. "I'm scared," I heard her say.

I glanced over at her, and saw Wheeljack bend down next to the medical table, stroking her face, as tears dripped down her cheeks. I tried to get the idea of how Wheeljack and Bulkhead would react to even a failure. I'm sure they'd act the same way Miko and Wheeljack did when Bulkhead was exposed to Tox-EN.

I continued working on Skylight, she would sometimes complain that the pain was too much, and I'd either get yelled at by Bulkhead, or smacked by Wheeljack. "I'm trying to help her, and I can't with you two around, so leave!" I snapped.

"Please, don't make them leave," Skylight said.

I was about ready to throw something at someone, but I continued working on her. While Wheeljack held her hand, and Bulkhead was just standing next to him, trying not to look at what was happening.

* * *

Two Months later

**Bulkheads POV**

Skylight is back to normal, and it's like I was like when I was exposed to Tox-EN, and yet Miko has asked me questions when ever I pick her up, like to day one question was, "Bulk? Why do you spend so much time with Skylight?"

I sighed. "Miko, she's family, she's also known what humans would call it, my baby sister."

"But you never want to watch monster trucks with me like you did once!"

"Miko, Skylight is my baby sister, and it's hard to watch her struggle!"

"But what about when you were exposed to Tox-EN, Wheeljack didn't stay around!"

"That's because he's my friend, and Skylight is his sparkmate, there's a difference, Miko!" I said.

She pouted. "How about we introduce her to monster trucks?" I suggested.

She shrugged. "What ever you want," she said.

We got to base, when I was glomped by Skylight. "What is it?" I asked.

She stared up at me, a big smile on her face.

* * *

Before, at base while Bulkhead picked up Miko

**Skylights POV**

So I've been at full heath for about two weeks, when I started to feel a little strange today. I told Ratchet, and he did a scan. He soon gasped. "What?" I asked.

"Listen."

I listened carefully to what sounded like a sparkbeat, but there seamed to be an echo. "I don't understand," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet turned to me. "You're sparked," he said.

"I'm what?"

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"It means she's carrying another life form with her, in human terms, she's pregnant."

I starred up at Wheeljack, who was smiling at the scans that showed two sparks. **"Looks like you got what you've wanted for years now,"** I said through the bond.

I watched as Bulkhead drove in and I glomped him. "What is it?" he asked looking at the big smile on my face, "what is it, Sky?" he asked.

"I'm sparked, Bulk!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead explained it to her. Her eyes widened. "Does that mean your going to be an uncle, Bulk?" she asked.

He nodded. "Hey, common, Miko," he said, picking up the human, "isn't this great? This means a new generation! And that you get to see how we're made!"

The human stared at me. "This is going to be cool," she said.

* * *

At Decepticons base

Megatron glared as Bender continued to work on something. "What are you working on?" Megatron asked.

"A plan, my lord," he said, "hopefully, Skylight is dead, or is weak enough that nothing will help her."

* * *

Back at Autobots

I couldn't stop thinking about the new sparkling that would come, Wheeljack had always wanted one, but those were at times of war, this time, we had a base, and Ratchet could help if anything was wrong. Miko had even told Agent Fowler, who had been confused, but after explaining it to him, he just congratulated me. It feels so weird to have another spark. But not to mention, Ratchet has told me to do check-ups with him every week.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack seem happy for the fact that I am sparked. Bumblebee is, because he's not going to be the youngest anymore, and Bulk is because of the fact he's going to be an uncle, and Wheeljack is because he's finally going to be a father. Everyone has been so protective about me since that innocent with the poison. It's getting rather annoying.

"Hey, Sky," I heard at one moment.

I looked down from my data pad, and looked to see Raf walk up. "Hi, Raf," I said.

"Haven't actually seen you in a while," he said.

"Well, I've been busy with lots of stuff, as you can see. And I cant figure out what to do, especially since Optimus wont exactly allow me out."

Raf nodded. "Now you know how Miko feels when ever Bulkhead leaves for a mission," he said, with a laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh myself. Miko sometimes had a way of getting out without anyone knowing, and it usually got annoying. I got up, and walked into the command room. Where Miko had a guitar like usual, and was strumming it. I walked up to Ratchet. "Where's Wheeljack, and Bulkhead?" I asked.

"Mission with Optimus and Arcee."

"Oh," I said, sitting down, and watching Jack and Raf play a video game. I soon felt that something wasn't right where Bulkhead and Wheeljack was. _"Ratchet, send a groundbridge, eminently!"_ I heard Optimus say on the com link.

The groundbridge was activated, and I watched as Arcee, and Bumblebee walked in, helping Bulkhead. "Bulk!" me and Miko yelled.

I quickly rushed over. "What happened?" I asked.

"Bender attacked us," Wheeljack said, soon gasping in pain, and holding his side.

I looked and saw energon leaking out of the wound. Optimus walked through. "What happened, Optimus?" Ratchet asked the prime.

"Bender attacked us, but it seems that he only wanted to attack Bulkhead the most."

"Of course, Bender apparently knows that me and Skylight are related, but he's always tried to attack Skylight!" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet quickly rushed over to Bulkhead, and started to repair him, while Ratchet let me patch up Wheeljacks wounds. "Careful, Sky," he said at one point.

"Just let me patch you up, Jackie!" I said.

"I think the wounds are patched enough that they won't open," he said.

I looked over at Miko, who kept asking Ratchet questions about Bulkhead. "Miko, he's going to be fine!" Ratchet snapped, "he has some wounds that need a little more work, but other than that, he's fine!"

I rolled my optics, and checked for any more wounds on Jackie. "I think your ok," I said.

"Some medic you are," he said.

"Hey, just trying to help Ratchet!" I snapped.

Wheeljack rolled his optics, and poked me on the bump, which caused me an over load. "Must you do that?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to go into a full recharge, when I hear this scream. I shot up, and saw Miko, staring at the television, wide-eyed in terror. I must of fallen asleep after helping around base, because Wheeljack walked up to me with a cube of energon. "What is Miko doing?" I asked as she screamed again.

"Watching some horror movie, you can tell Bulkhead isn't to comfortable watching it," he pointed behind the couch, where Bulkhead stood, covering his optics.

"Hold on," I said, handing him my cube of energon.

I secretly walked over, and poked him. He screamed, and turned around, I think I even saw Miko jump almost two feet in the. Bulkhead stopped, taking deep breaths. "Don-don't do that!" he said.

I laughed. "I didn't expect ya to jump, Bulk!" I said.

He smiled, and poked me on the sparkling bump like Wheeljack had done earlier. I groaned. "Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Well, you're my little sister, doesn't that mean I get to do it too?" he asked.

"The kid might be your niece or nephew, but I don't exactly like it when someone pokes me there," I said.

"I don't think anyone does," Bulk said, "I still remember our sire touching our carriers bump before you were sparked, that was a sight."

I laughed. I was sure Bulkhead didn't like seeing our parents doing certain stuff as a sparkling.

* * *

I groaned, someone was touching the bump again while I was asleep. Opening my optics a little, I saw the Autobot symbol on Wheeljacks chest plate. Maybe the bump was just touching him, what ever it was, it felt good. I could feel Wheeljacks arms wrapped around me. I closed my optics again, and tried to go into recharge, but then I felt something that hurt. I gave out a cry of shock and pain. Wheeljacks optics snapped open, and looked down at me. "Sky, you alright?" he asked.

"Just feeling something move," I said, gasping, as another shot through me.

He stared at me in confusion, when his optics grew. "It must be almost due," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sparklings usually move a lot before there sparked."

I gasped again, and sat up. Wheeljack patted my back as the sparkling continued to kick. "Just calm down, Sky," he said, "it'll probably stop soon."

I stared at him. Wondering if it would stop, and if I started sparking, if this was one way to tell. I soon felt it stop kicking, but I still felt it move around. "See?" Wheeljack asked.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled, and nuzzled closer. I felt him place a servo on the bump. I groaned, and he kissed my forehead. "Excited for it?" I asked.

He nodded. "All I've ever wanted is me chasing a sparkling and it calling me dad," he said.

I smiled. Everyone was getting more excited everyday because of the sparkling.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Ratchet believes that the sparkling will spark soon, so he's having me stay in medical bay every now-and-then, just to check on it. I have even grown nervous for the sparkling, I don't know what it'll look like, or what primus has in mind of the sparkling. But the funny thing is, Bumblebee has probably grown the most excided just all because he wont be the youngest 'Bot around.

I sense that Wheeljack has grown nervous for both me and the sparkling. I don't blame him, I'm sure every sire must get nervous for their sparkmate when they're sparked. Bulkhead has gotten excided for the new wrecker, so he calls it, and the little niece or nephew he'll get. Miko is excided just because she continues to give me ideas for names, like Wreckbomb, and Kick Butt, it's getting annoying, so every now and then, I ask Bulkhead to take her on a drive.

I believe Raf is confused, possibly because he's never heard of robots being, oh what was it, pregnant is what I think humans call it. It's the same with Jack. Fowler, his reaction to a cybertroian having a sparkling was funny. He still doesn't understand the ways of a cybertroian. Then about a week ago, I met Jacks mom, Miss Darby. She's kind, but she was kinda shocked when she asked me why there was such a large bump on me, and I explained to her that I was sparked. More people to get excited, exciting!

I've been falling into recharge every now and then. That's pretty much the only time Ratchet ever allows me out of the room, is if I just need a break, or I just need to do something else, like Miko was playing her guitar. I've gotten used to the noise that goes on around here, but sometimes there are times when I just want to smash the speakers.

Today, I felt pain, it continued. The only I could think of was the due date for the sparkling. Prime. I didn't know what to do, when I heard a knock, recognizing how the person knock I cried out in pain. Bulkhead quickly entered. "Sky!" he yelled, helping me up.

He rushed me to medical bay. "What is going on?" Ratchet asked.

"I think it's the sparkling," Bulkhead said, some help my brother can be.

Without thinking, I managed to say, "Wheeljack."

Ratchet managed to call Wheeljack and Optimus, while Bulkhead, being the kind brother he is, was helping me with the contractions. "Just calm down, Sky," he said, "Calm down."

I calmed down a little bit, but the pain continued to stress me. He patted my back as he told me to calm down. "Jackie should be here any minuet," he said.

Like he would, he's on a mission with Bumblebee, Arcee and Optimus! But Wheeljack soon showed up through the groundbridge. His face was full of worry as he rushed over to me. "Sky," he said as he sat down next to me on the berth.

He held my servo, but all I could do was squeeze it, primus the pain is too much. "It's going to be alright, Sky," he said as I screamed.

Ratchet rushed back over, Bulk and Jack helped me lay down, then came the painful part. Just as I felt another contraction, Ratchet told me to push. Primus, I was in so much pain I could of just punched the doc, and tell him to shut up.

* * *

**Wheeljacks POV**

Well, me and Skylight are going to be parents, I figured out that, just when I stabbed a sword into a 'cons spark, over the com link I heard, _"Optimus, Skylight is about to give birth, we may need Wheeljack here."_

_ "Send a groundbridge, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and I will fight the rest of the Decepticons."_

"You shear that's a good idea, Prime?" I asked.

"You need to be with your sparkmate," Optimus explained as a groundbridge showed up.

I nodded, and rushed through the groundbridge, and saw Skylight on a berth in medical bay, with Bulkhead next to her. The only thing I could do was rush to her, and let her know that I was there for her, and she wouldn't need to worry. Ratchet rushed over, and I helped her lay down. "I want you to push when you feel another contraction," Ratchet said.

* * *

**AN: in the next chapter we'll get to figure out what the sparkling is, and how it reacts to diferent stuff, and we get to figure out Bulkheads reaction of being an uncle, and Wheeljacks reaction to being a father.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet held up a sparkling, finally, I thought the pain would never end! Wiping off the little mech, he handed him to me. I looked at Wheeljack, who's optics were filled with tears. Then at my brother, who smiled at me. "Hard to believe I'm a father," Wheeljack said.

The sparklings optics looked around, and smiled. "Apparently it feels safe here," I said.

I allowed the human kids on the berth. The sparkling clicked happily, grabbing it's toes. All I could do was laugh. "What cha going to name him?" Miko asked.

"I don't know," I said, "but I like the name Grounder, I don't know why but it seems to fit him."

"Then Grounder it should be," Wheeljack explained.

I heard the groundbridge be activated, and watched as the rest of the Autobots entered the room. Arcee looked at me, then walked over. "Congrats on the sparkling," she said.

"Thanks," I explained, just as the sparkling clicked happily again.

I looked at Bulkhead. "You want to hold your nephew, bro?" I asked.

"Shear," He said.

I gave him Grounder, and watched the sparkling squeal, raising it's servos up. "He likes you, Bulk," I said with a laugh.

"No kidding, new wrecker of the team!"

* * *

**AN: yes, sadly it's the end, but there should be more stories about Grounder soon!**


End file.
